


Always

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Day 4: Flashback/Reality, Dreams, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hunger Games, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheith Week 2016, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Day four is already here? Half of the week is gone? What? When will I have an excuse to write more Sheith?Jk. Just means  Death is Bliss will be updated. And I'm sure you're all curious about that :^)This is late as usual, but HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THAT THE AGE DISCOURSE IS OVER???? I"M SO HAPPY????OK, here's the fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day four is already here? Half of the week is gone? What? When will I have an excuse to write more Sheith?
> 
> Jk. Just means [ Death is Bliss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8321137/chapters/19056937) will be updated. And I'm sure you're all curious about that :^)
> 
> This is late as usual, but 
> 
> HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THAT THE AGE DISCOURSE IS OVER???? I"M SO HAPPY????
> 
> OK, here's the fic

Keith eyes drifted open slowly as he heard the sound of voices. Groggily, he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. It was silent again, and he glanced around again before laying down. The silence was uneasy, but as he settled back down, he pressed his ear to Shiro’s chest, closing his eyes before hearing erratic thumps, the sound drumming against his ears.

Suddenly, Shiro cried out in pain, and Keith sat up straight. A slight sheen of sweat was coating his boyfriend’s forehead, and he cursed, wondering how he had missed it before. Shaking Shiro’s shoulder, his violet eyes flashed with alarm as he looked down at the man he loved.

“Shiro. Shiro, wake up.” He said. His eyes were still foggy with that drowsy feeling, but his mind was alert, and he knew he had to wake Shiro up before things got worse and everyone in the castle found out. It was the one thing that the Black Paladin had wanted to hide from the team.

Letting out another low moan of pain, Shiro moved away from Keith’s touch, and the rejection, even unconscious, stung in places that Keith wished it hadn’t.

“Stop, stop please. Please.” Shiro panted, his eyes squeezed tightly as his body shook from an imaginary shock. Keith sat frozen, still inches away before moving to attempt to wake him again. Shiro jumped at the touch, a silent scream escaping his lips before Keith finally punched him on the arm.

Shiro’s eyes flashed open, the dark bags under his eyes evident as he looked around wildly before his eyes settled on Keith. Visibly relaxing, he rolled over on his side, and Keith curled up beside him, placing a gentle kiss on his jaw. Even laying down, he was at a height disadvantage, but it allowed him to stare up at Shiro more easily than he would have been able to when standing.

He let his hand trail over Shiro’s cheek, just waiting until the other was ready to talk.

* * *

 

All Shiro knew was that he was in a room. Purple lights flickered above him, impairing his vision, although it allowed him to look around, observing his surrounding, observing for a chance for escape. Suddenly the door opened, and he vaguely assumed that the guard had come early to give him his food, the strange substance that he struggled to eat. It resembled slop, and the thought of being reduced to a farm animal stirred a strange emotion in his stomach. But he had eaten it, day after day, if only to survive the next.

Instead, a strange figure walked through the door, and his first impression was the person’s height. He had never known anyone to be shorter than Keith, but this person could compete with his boyfriend back home. He had to leave, had to get the Holts, had to escape this prison. He refused to be a fighter, a pawn for their entertainment.

As glowing yellow eyes met his own, his mind flashed to the arena, to the woman like person that had been standing next to Zarkon. Yes, this was her. The druid.

“Hello Champion.” She slurred, her voice rough against his ears. He visibly winced, and she only came closer, before taking his arm in her hands. He let out a cry of pain, which drew a malicious smile to her lips, before she began to probe at the muscle. During the fight in the arena, the skin on his arm had been scraped away by that…weapon, and the red and weeping flesh screamed as she touched it.

“This will not do.” She said, before clicking her tongue. A guard walked in, holding something in his hands. Squinting, Shiro could make it out to be…an arm?

“After all, how can you be a champion without an arm? Thank the stars child. You will be the one to test this. You will be the first, the first of a new line of people.”

Shiro could barely register her words before a searing pain shot through his arm, and his mouth fell open. Fighting back against the black invading his vision, he turned to look at his arm, only to be greeted by the sight of a bloody stump. He simply stared, the connection between the pain and his missing arm slowly forming before another jolt of pain ran through him as cool metal slipped over the remaining skin.

“Yes. The first of many.” Haggar cooed, before electricity ran through his veins, and he slumped against the wall, unconscious.

* * *

 

“I never wanted to be a soldier. I just wanted to be a pilot.”

Keith looked up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, the grey orbs unfocused but clear. “Not everyone in the Garrison becomes a military pilot. I just wanted to fly missions and teach.”

“You were their best though.” Keith said, gently probing at the thoughts in Shiro’s mind.

A small smile graced Shiro’s lips. “I was, until a short little brat took my title.” Keith laughed, and Shiro smiled down at him, before his face returned to a neutral expression.

“But the Galra…They turned me into a fighter, but I was just a tool for their amusement.”

Shiro’s prosthetic arm stiffened, the memories of pain still running through him, making him nervous. Keith slowly intertwined his fingers with the cool metal fingers, and some of the tension left Shiro’s shoulders, although he had yet to be relaxed.

“And, and now, I’m a soldier. I’m a soldier for a cause I didn’t know existed.”

“We all are.” Keith said softly. “But we help people, but most of all, we’re helping ourselves.”

“What if I lose you?” Shiro asked, his throat tightening. “What if I lose you like Katie lost Sam and Matt?”

“Then you’ll be stronger for it, and keep searching for me, just like Katie still looks for her family.”

Shiro sighed, and his arms moved to wrap around Keith, and Keith sidled up to him, listening to the now steady beat of his heart. Silence settled between the two again, and Keith almost thought that he had fallen asleep, before a soft inhale told him otherwise.

“Stay with me.” Shiro said, his voice a whisper.

Keith rolled his eyes before kissing his boyfriend’s chest. “I love you Takashi. I’m not leaving.”

“You’ll be with me?” Shiro asked, his voice sleepy. Keith almost laughed at how easily Shiro was able to fall back asleep as long as Keith was beside him. It almost made him wonder how he had managed to survive without him.

“Always.” Keith said, tilting his chin to look at the angled face above him. “Now can we get some sleep? I need to kick Lance’s ass in training tomorrow.”

“You two are supposed to work together.” Shiro mumbled, before placing a soft kiss to Keith’s curled locks. Rolling his eyes again Keith let out an annoyed sigh. Even after a flashback, his boyfriend was as bossy as ever.

“Whatever. Night.”

“Night babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on tumblr at [ fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos in advance!


End file.
